Si Claro
by Holdrofthemastrsword
Summary: fandom explosion! A few of my fandoms and other peoples fandoms. Contains Doctor Who, Legend of Zelda, My Little Pony, a smidge of Harry Potter and Adventure Time, 300, and Scotty McCreery. Crack fic, one-shot


Sí Claro

***Disclaimer: I own absolutely positively nothing. **

"Zelda!"

Link called through the dark passages of the Shadow Temple he had stumbled into. His call was greeted by its own echo. He continued down the passage cautiously.

"Zelda, where are you?"

Link was exhausted from battling enemies up to this point and was upset with himself for not knowing exactly where he was going.

"That's the last time I blindly follow a fairy again," Link mumbled to himself.

"Hey! I heard that!" exclaimed the floating blue light above his head.

"Navi, I'm not going to argue with you, not this time," gasped the exhausted hero. "Besides, we have to find Zelda; there is no time for pointless arguing."

Navi was annoying and never helped him. In fact, she hardly did anything for him at all, and if she did anything it would often only hinder him.

"Hey, listen."

"No Navi!"

"Link, watch out…"

"AHHH"

"…for that hole."

The fairy shook her head. Sure she could be a bit on the talkative side, but Link liked it right? Of course he did. After all, she was the only fairy who had offered to help him on his quests.

"The rest of the fairies don't like Link," she thought to herself. "I wonder why."

Sure Link wasn't the smartest person and he constantly got into trouble with other humans and creatures, but he had a good heart and was very determined, even if it meant standing up to an enemy whose strength was twice his own.

"Truly, this is the holder of the Triforce of Courage," Navi said sarcasticly to no one in particular.

Upon falling into the hole, Link hit his head and blacked out much to the blue fairy's dismay. The last thing he heard was a lulling voosh-y sound, much like that of a rusty piston, muffled slightly by Navi's pleading for him to get up and continue his quest.

Link awoke with a sharp pain in his head and let out a faint moan.

"Ooohh you're awake, good. I'm The Doctor."

Link looked up at the man crouching besides him.

"Where am I? Who am I?"

At that moment, as if waiting for his cue, a young boy sprang up from behind them and shouted, "You're a wizard, Link!"

Link inquisitively turned around hoping to catch a glimpse of the boy, but he was gone.

"Looks like someone else found a way through the void," said the Doctor to himself.

Link was about to inquire what he meant, but was interrupted by a joyful cry to his left.

"Link!"

The cry was that of the fair maiden Link had set out to find.

"See Zelda, I told you he would be here with the Doctor."

"Yes, thank you Pinkie Pie."

The pink pony jumped up and down excitedly.

"Okie Dokie Loki. If you need me I'll be breaking the fourth wall. HELLO, DEAR READER!"

Zelda ignored the pony's antics and ran to Link.

"Link, are you ok? Navi told me you took a nasty fall."

"I…"

"He'll be fine," said The doctor rather nonchalantly.

"Well, I think we should get out of this place. One does not simply stay long in Shadow Temples." noted Link thinking of all the dangers that were lurking around. They were still in the dark passageway and were most definitely NOT safe.

"Sí claro!" Zelda exclaimed with a laugh.

"I have to find the TARDIS. Have either of you seen it by chance?" asked The Doctor.

Link just stared at the wall with a blank face lost in thought about their potential danger. Zelda, sensing this, answered for them both.

"I don't believe we know what this TARDIS thing is."

"Oh, it looks like a police call box," noted The Doctor.

By the inquisitive look from Zelda and the still blank face from a lost in thought Link, The Doctor could tell that they had not seen the TARDIS.

"It looks like a big blue box."

Zelda joined Link in being deep in thought broken by her realization that she had not seen the article the Doctor was looking for.

"I'm sorry Doctor, but I don't think we've seen your… TARDIS?..."

SQUEEK.

Zelda froze. "Was that a…?"

The sound brought Link out of his trance. "A mouse."

"EEKK! We need to get out of here quickly!"

"I couldn't agree more."

The Doctor, not quite understanding why Zelda had turned deathly pale, but knew that they had overstayed their welcome in the dark passageways.

"Allons-y."

The Doctor started to walk down the path and, although Link and Zelda had not understood what The Doctor had said, there was no hesitation to follow him.

Zelda and Link followed the Doctor until they came upon a rather large circular chamber filled with the unmistakable sound of country music.

The song was cut short by the angry criticisms of a tall yellow man, if you can even call him that, who's head resembled a lemon.

"This is unacceptable! One million years dungeon!"

The man next to him, who Link recognized as Ghirahim, combated the first man's claim saying,

"No! This is so fabulous, you are so fabulous, and I am so fabulous!"

"NO! THIS IS SPARTA!" exclaimed a man who looked very out of time and place.

"Come to think of it," Link thought, "they all look out of place, well, except for Ghirahim."

The singer looked confused, but resumed singing, this time a different song.

"Link, I think that's …" exclaimed Zelda happily.

Link listed to the singer for a little while longer before answering her.

With a smug look on his face, Link said, "Sí claro."


End file.
